utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
DSK x REN
【Ren】 (left) and Dasoku (right) as seen in their duet cover of "Ryuusen Prism" . Illust. by Shihou Akira (しほうあきら) This page is about the duet unit between Dasoku and 【Ren】, also known as Dasoren , DSKxREN, or simply 1122. They often collaborated with each other from 2010, although 【Ren】 stopped uploading songs after 2014. They released one album together named "1122". Despite 【Ren】's retirement, the duo still collaborate infrequently, with uploads made on Dasoku's channel. List of Songs (2010.06.22) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) (2010.09.01) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Stained Prism) (2010.09.23) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.23) # "DOGS" (2011.04.12) # "Bonus Stage" (2011.05.22) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2012.01.13) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.01.30) # "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVGBQISETIc　Ikasama⇔Casino" (Cheat⇔Casino) (2012.05.31) # "Ryuusen Prism" (Steamline Prism) (2012.11.22) # "Sakasa Syndrome" (Upside Down Syndrome) (2013.11.22) # "MISTAKE" (2013.11.23) # "Heart a la mode" (2014.11.22) # "Futene" (2014.11.23) # "Heartful Message" (2016.05.27) # "Kimi to Boku, Mawaru Sekai" (2016.05.28) # "Koi" (2016.12.20) # "ALCANO" (2017.01.17) # "Thank You Rock" (2017.02.26) # "Liekki" (2018.11.22) }} Discography |track1title = Usotsuki no Sekai |track1info = (Liars World) |track1lyricist = scop |track1composer = scop |track1arranger = |track2title = Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi |track2info = (The Blind Astronaut) |track2lyricist = yukkedoluce |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = DOGS |track3lyricist = yukkedoluce |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Reflect |track4lyricist = yukkedoluce |track4composer = yukkedoluce |track4arranger = |track5title = Blackjack |track5lyricist = |track5composer = YuchaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Seiten Drops |track6lyricist = YuchaP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Uso to Diamond |track7info = (Lies and Diamond) |track7lyricist = YuchaP |track7composer = YuchaP |track7arranger = |track8title = Marionette Syndrome |track8lyricist = scop |track8composer = scop |track8arranger = |track9title = Utakata no Dance |track98info = (Transient Dance) |track9lyricist = scop |track9composer = scop |track9arranger = |track10title = Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai |track10info = (Block 1 Yukimi Shopping District) |track10lyricist = yukkedoluce |track10composer = yukkedoluce |track10arranger = |track11title = Kimi ga Suki |track11info = (I Like You) |track11lyricist = yukkedoluce |track11composer = yukkedoluce |track11arranger = |track12title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track12info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = papiyon |track12arranger = |track13title = Futsuu no Machi ~ Fairy Land ~ |track13info = (Ordinary City ~ Fairy Land ~) |track13lyricist = yukkedoluce |track13composer = yukkedoluce |track13arranger = |track14title = E? Aa, Sou. |track14info = -Acoustic ver.- |track14lyricist = papiyon |track14composer = papiyon |track14arranger = }} Gallery |Dasoku x Ren - Yogoreta Prism.png|Dasoku (left) and 【Ren】 (right) as seen in "Yogoreta Prism" |DSKxREN RL.jpg|Dasoku (left) and 【Ren】 (right) in real life, as seen on 【Ren】's blog |DSKxREN cal2012.png|Dasoku (left) and 【Ren】 (right) as seen on their 2012 calendar }} Trivia and announced that their unit name from then on would be 1122 (33*34). Nicopedia entry on their unit name * 1122 is a Japanese pun for "いい夫婦 ii fuufu" ("Good Husband and Wife") and November 22 is known as Good Couple Day in Japan. Dasoku and 【Ren】 often upload on November 22 to commemorate the occasion.Significance of 1122 in Japan }} Category:Duet Units